puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexaleo
:It all started when he was a little boy; when he decided to pick up a foil and start messing around with it. This messing around eventually allowed him to work his way up to a falchion (after he realized how useless the continuous poking of a foil was), with which he could slash, stab, cut, and send massive 3x15 auto-instas better than ever before. And then came the fruitcake. On the evening of December 14th, 2005, an automated fruitcake tourny began. With Alexaleo ranked 1st in the tourny, he defeated the evil "everyone else that faced him", and took that fruitcake for his own. Many believe that's what built him today--- Ejmueller tells you, "Everything leads back to that fruitcake." It's true. A fruitcake makes who we all are as people, as well as pirates. Starfish just can't compare. Alexaleo an Officer of the crew Jerry's Kids II and part of the flag Sailor's Delight on the Viridian Ocean. These were both after the dreaded tread through Barbebleu's crew. Realizing that Alexaleo didn't belong in the crew, he and Jerry founded the brand new crew Jerry's Kids, which was deprived of pirates when Jerry had left the game. After winning the familiar auction at the end of 2006, he created the crew Colored Monkeys, which, as Lotsofgoats said, has absolutely nothing to do with black people/monkeys/pirates; however, desiring more political action and less political responsibilities, he joined Jerry's Kids II. Alexaleo did, however, enjoy both journeys. He is known for making millions in poker and then spending it all on furniture. Many criticize this as a waste of everyone else's hard earned PoE, considering he wins the majority sitting playing poker while others are out pillaging or doing other useful things. He likes his villa which he so rudely boasts about, because it's really all he's ever done. There is also a lot of confusion on his real name--- it's "Alex", with an "x" (not an "r"). And it's "Al-ee-oh", not "A-leo". Alexaleo is also highly ranked in Swordfighting, Navigating, and Shipwrightery, and has gotten very close to winning many familiars. He should have won another, but by a cause of epic proportions way out of his control, the familiar soon came into the hands of another pirate. Although Alexaleo complains about the familiars he should have won, he should just be happy with the well above average of five-- one of each type. His anger causes him to frequently shove the familiars in a wardrobe. Alexaleo also has a brother that he tags around with named Omgwtf. Although he doesn't play as frequently as Alexaleo, Omgwtf makes a significant amount of the PoE for their tailor shoppe through Swordfighting and Poker. Achievements *Captain of the Season 6 winning Olympic Champions League brawl team, The End. *Furnished one of the most famous (and expensive) villas of all time. *Has made 50,000,000 PoE in Puzzle Pirates poker. *Has made 25,000,000 PoE in Swordfighting. *Another 1,500,000 PoE has been made from buying and reselling rare furniture items. *Currently owns 5 familiars on the Viridian Ocean: the monkey via Swordfighting. the octopus in the largest auction ever for 13,000,000 PoE the parrot from a trade for 6,200,000 PoE the ippolito from a trade for 4,000,000 PoE the serpent from a trade for 3,200,000 PoE Shoppes Alexaleo has put millions into the follow shoppes. The most notable of the two, Lots of Goats and Clothing, has approximately 40 million PoE worth of clothing on the rack. *Owns the tailor Lots of Goats and Clothing on Terra Island. *Owns the weavery Bran Flakes is Really Weaving on Terra island.